precursorfandomcom-20200216-history
Lore
Definition Plot is any characterization or world-building initiated by the players interaction. Plot can occur between anything. a creature, character, item or player. Timeline * Mar had no water table and had a weakened atmosphere. * not enough water was available on the surface for the world to be cultivated much less sustained. * some water appeared from asteroids, permafrost glaciers existed from the remains of comets. * the sun began to burn the debris which had orbited it, slowly leaking slithers of light onto the dormant world below. * during the height of day, boiling rivers would sculpt the land where the glaciers had once began, and life appeared in the emergent sea. * the emergent sea would begin to boil, evaporating, leading to rainfall. * It was believed that Prhys had entered the world by using the Hall of Doors, a metaphysical woodland. * According to Prhys; he was a scion of a people who had faded from existence by navigating the halls. * taking pity on the fate of the world and his people, he used objects known as lums to reach into the land and cultivate new life. * It is believed that Prhys obtained his wealth of lums from what remained of his people; becoming a demigod. * Prhys, holding many lums understood that he could become a creator at the cost of his own immortality, which he then sacrificed. * he created several progenitor creatures. the first of which were nightmarish and ill, only capable of stealing the dreams of others and never forging destinies of their own. * Prhys was disheartened by his initial failings, but would come to terms with his constraints. * Later, he would create beings of incredible strength. these initially proved useful in carving out the landscape, to fold hills into the monotonous plains and to deviate the too-impetuous rivers. Prhys finished his creative efforts by conceiving the pariah, his weakest creation. * Now diminished of what he had taken from his people, Prhys condemned the hall of doors and created cave of bad dreams, where he could store his worst thoughts. * The once great warrior was broken; Prhys was a fragile shell of his former self. * His Pariah were broken creatures that struggled to deal with their own emotions and flesh. * many of the pariah perished due to natural conditions such as wind and rain. * what remained of the pariah had learned to control their pain. * They would begin to discover their resplendent homeland. * the emergent sea had very little salt-content, and the pariah often drank from its waters. * some Pariah preferred the waters of the marshes. * Pariah meet and befriend others in the tranquil southern grasslands. * Some pariah established fleeting domains, whereas others had scattered themselves. * Pariah begin working with wood and stone, beginning to forage. * a blade is forged from metal gathered from an asteroid. * The blade was intended to be given to a warrior from a distant land. * the precursors claim a hidden valley, they name this the sealed land. * Prhys resided in the cave of bad dreams * fruit that grew nearby it's entrance. * The warrior sent four of his finest warriors into the cave, and they never returned. * he himself entered the cave and after a brief period, gravely wounded Prhys and his few followers. * He consumed the majority of Prhys' lum energies; to be redistributed amongst his creations. * The warrior gave the blade to Prhys; and said that he had every right to challenge his rule, and that he welcomed the day the Prhys regained his strength. * The warrior returned to the sealed lands, and divided lums amongst the pariah, this transformed them into the precursors. * his men suffered from bad dreams that evening. The warrior would suffer them the rest of his mortal life. * This had harmed him greatly, the warrior grew frail, resigning himself to his library. * others began becoming aware of the distant tales of the Warrior and the presumed slaying. * Many precursors die exploring subterranean regions, through drowning or starvation. * New warriors appear to perform tasks for payment, such as clearing caverns, the Nau Caste. * Hiryu and Naya travel to the mountains, where Hiryu carves out a monastery from the stone. * Pariah began replanting stretches of tea trees, and forming areas such as the Crownland. *Pariah establish independent domains mostly in high peaks and airtight caves, or far into the desert. *The pariah continue foraging and documenting the herbs, fruits and wildlife that surrounded their domains. * eventually the pariah rediscovered the art of forging and reforging precursor metal. * The precursors begin to construct metal structures such as towers, gates and doors which they use to restore their stone structures. * At this point, the sealed lands had become a capital, and Naya became a sage. * Naya forces the abdication of Hara, reclaiming the east plains, and slays Hara shortly afterwards. * some precursors fought the Pariah and noticed that they too had become degraded. * Hara's followers and caste is dissolved in the days that follow, integrating into Naya's armies. * what remained of Prhys resided within the shell of his mind, only coming out briefly as flashes of brilliance and fevered nightmares. Prhys still existed and documented his dreams and nightmares within a vegetative state. * A warrior wishes to reform Nau, and challenges Naya at the monastery. * he was wearing the armor of Prhys, which glinted in the light of the once veiled sun. * The warrior is thrown from Naya's Domain, subsequently dying. * It was thought that the blade was ineffective. * Determined to salvage what little he could. Idyll rallied the survivors and reestablished the Caste. * Idyll and the healthiest of his warriors immediately joined the campaign against Naya, but are later routed. * Idyll escaped gravely wounded, two arrows piercing his carapace, and was permanently slowed. * the routed castes move to high peaks and airtight caves to evade Naya. * Naya destroys the capital of Nau, forcing the abdication of Nau. * Naya becomes a Sage and began his preparations for a new sphere. * Naya underwent political upheavals, and began to lose power * The hero being slain; the heroes son eventually abdicated to Naya. * 12 years after the establishment of the kingdom of Nau, Nau surrendered to Naya. thus all were eventually conquered under the rule of Naya. * A time of relative peace occurs; whilst Naya is dominant over all domains but those nestled in the hills. * The war weary survivors now focused on regaining their strength and forging a new path into an uncertain future. * the castes were divided on how to approach Naya. Most were content to remain north, while others would not rest until Naya's lands were reclaimed. Ideas * you learn later on that all of the ore in a certain area is of much inferior quality to another area, but you were too inexperienced to actually tell the difference, and this was common knowledge to all the blacksmiths in one area, and some of your enemies. * the end of the game is false, the escape of Naya, where the enemies are actually weakened, but not defeated entirely, the game has a full new section of story and a real ending if the player played the game correctly, the main enemies are defeated with certainty. * rain, on the rare occasion it does happen on Mar, is often warm to hot, and can be extremely destructive, forming seas overnight. * panning over to saul from great distance, showing his work excavating and repairing a precursor ruin showing how precedent the situation is. * minor plots should evolve into major ones and don't ever start with a big actor unless you plan to start bigger and make it small progressively over time, not instantly as a conclusion either. * first cutscene should be bad guys making things much worse. * implant an idea incredibly early, which the player ponders and thinks what could be the meaning behind it, then don't use it until the player has almost erased it entirely from their mind. * You can choose to stay and fight, which is much harder, and near impossible. The game will not stop you if you decide to stay, it will allow you to stay, but the game will be almost impossible and you'll regret it, and also have no way of reaching new areas. * an enemy manages to escape at the last second using unknown powers, you think he's still alive. It turns out he died soon after he escaped. You don't discover this until much later, you can then loot him. * Offered greatest desires by Saul, this however results in a bad ending, offers nothing when bad ending is denied. * not all choices can be made, choices require sacrifices, choices are sometimes not choices at all, but things you must do due to your own lenience earlier into the game. * a boss will beg to be spared to help defeat another boss. * put the player at the same level as the characters, the player should not be correctly assuming their next moves, but interested instead of what the next event could possibly be. * things mentioned right at the start of the game are extremely important to the later story, done in a way that isn't obvious. * a secret advantage some people have access to, but won't reveal to others. * boss was only doing what he was doing for the greater good, and proves without him things would get worse, if he is killed, things will gradually get worse. * the player will establish things as fact earlier, dialogue and text later on will question the depth and truth of things, and make the player question if there is more depth to these things that they don't currently know about. * a guild is forced to disband when you're in it, this means losing the rank, and for a time the caste is dispersed and unjoinable, forcing you to go elsewhere. * during a battle an unknown enemy destroys both sides, you and the Pyrrhic victory enemy are contemplating the loss of the battle. * throughout the course of the game, you are essentially playing as the grandson of the hero, the hero was killed by the end boss, and the world as a result the world is on the precipice of the end. * Although Saul was in undeniable control; Sauls power over the world gradually regressed, as he himself became more reclusive, now spending far less time as a conqueror, and instead curating the library. * you mourn the end boss, after you realise he was right all along. * Something terrible happens, but the player doesn't have enough context to realize just how bad this is until much later into the story. * seemingly meaningless dialogue at the start of the game can make changes to how the game proceeds, choices at the beginning of the game impact starting time of day to be dawn dusk or night. * waiting for hundreds of years, growing older hidden away at the end of the world, until the threat eventually finds him, and he even then refuses to face it and then he dies. * more time taken in the game causes the last boss to get harder, however large main story plots reduce this time. * the end of the game is in plain sight and obvious for most of the game, and is even accessed casually, however actually trying to take on the boss earlier would be foolhardy * the water caste keep documentation of all the waters on Mar. * some narrative lore-exploration in the form text concerning animals, plant life or other things with hidden uses and great advantages in gameplay, only available if the player actively searches for and cares about learning more about things. * Some decisions lead to worse paths, companions may be less well suited to roles and more prone to injury or even death, or cause missions to go unexpected directions. Companions can and will prematurely die if not careful. * there was a great sea, when it faded, it left salt, we should leave this on the flavor text. * the player should be able to piece together what the world once looked like, from evidence given by characters. this can help with finding relics or rare materials. * Saul has hundreds of lums, each time he is defeated he loses only a portion of them, returning hundreds of years later to a world that has grown due to his loss, weaker than before, but still incredibly strong, when he succeeds, he claims these lums back, and then some. * data mining AI defeated by flooding them with constant useless data. * lot's of reclaiming, and rebuilding in the universe, things aren't brand new, most things are rebuilt. * things that the player may notice earlier into the game and say "that's weird" actually become part of the plot later. ideas are left to stew hopefully until the player becomes curious when no other explanation is given, naturally, rather than being told they should be curious. * the sword when plunged into him, turned him into stone, and the sword and stone sat for hundreds of years, earth covered the stone, until, nobody even knew that the sword had been plunged into the dark being beneath, and, by cruel fate, by withdrawing the sword from the rock, the darkness would once again be set free. Rules The following is a list of rules all plot must follow: * The character will not do or says anything that you wouldn't do, and therefore you become so detatched from your character as a result. * No second chances, the plot moves on regardless if you make mistakes. There are other ways to achieve the same things. * the full game should play like an origin story. * just specific enough to give an understanding of what's going on, just generic enough to fill in your own mental images. don't beat someone with unneeded details unless they're important, place key information in the middle and don't draw attention to it until much later.